Percy Jackson, River's Child
by God1643
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by everyone he knows or cares about, yada yada yada, same old stuff, but, now he has to deal with another war, without the crazily overpowered Blessing of Chaos and all that. Can he do it? Find out. Cover art by Sergey Lesiuk on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

The room was broiling, the heat from the Sky God radiating off him in waves. The Council had gathered to commence trial on Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Bane of Gaea and Kronos. He had been accused of High Treason against the Gods, a crime punishable by a fate worse than death. It was punishable by an eternity in Tartarus. The fact that such a measure was even being considered or that any sentient being couldn't see that Percy would never do this was preposterous in the eyes of Percy's supporters. He had every single one of the minor and major gods on his side, and for a vote on treason they counted for 50% of the vote. The Olympians, on the other hand, were a different story entirely, Athena had accused him of doing maniacal things, which he had done, under the orders of Athena to gain her daughter's hand in marriage, he suspected something was afoot. Due to Athena's cunning and stunning ability to play the long game, she decided that she could take him to trial after he killed the Nemean Lion and claimed that he cheated on the rest of his tasks. He was dumped by Annabeth when her mother told her he cheated to win, that he wasn't truly willing to sacrifice his life to marry her.

"Gods, how do you vote?" Zeus bellowed.

"Yes for punishment." Not a single hand in the masses of Olympus citizens was raised.

"No for punishment." Every single hand went up.

"Olympians, how do you vote? Yes for punishment?" Zeus, Athena, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes and Demeter. Percy looked at his favorite aunt in shock, before returning his face back to his previous impassive stare.

"No for Punishment?" Hephaestus, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon raised their hands.

"Vote is a draw. Imprisonment in Tartarus." Zeus stated. He was met with Hades, sword at his throat and Helm of Darkness on, Apollo and Artemis aiming an arrow at each eye, Demeter wrapped in an armor of vines and a rose staff. Hephaestus wielded dual sledgehammers and was clad in celestial bronze plate mail. His own wife had already backhanded him across the face and was standing protectively in front of Perseus between the Twins. But the most terrifying by far was Hestia. Her eyes held more anger than he had ever seen in all his years of Ares' fits. Her body was wreathed in a twirling pillar of Greek Fire and her eyes were literally on fire. The hearth was crackling ferociously, responding to its mistress. She spoke with more power and rage than he had ever heard, even more so than his father.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM! HE IS MORE WORTHY TO LIVE THAN YOU ARE TO SIT UPON THAT ORNATE GILDED MONSTROSITY! THE ONLY GOOD DECISION OUR FATHER EVER MADE WAS TO TRY TO CONSUME YOU!" Hestia screamed at the top of her lungs, which was pretty loud with godly lungs made of fire. Zeus cowered into his throne, but his pride got the best of him and he fired a bolt at Perseus. Hestia, believing it was meant to kill Percy, redirected it to the ground behind Percy. The bolt was actually a portal to Tartarus, it cracked the ground behind Percy.

"Lady Hestia. It's okay." Hestia looked at Percy like he had grown another head. "Don't worry, I have a plan." She trusted him enough to play along, as did the six other gods in the mental tele-conference. "Zeus, I exercise my right to my last words. " Zeus nodded.

"I've spent every last part of me on you all. I almost died hundreds of times, I fought a God at age 12, I fought 2 Titans in one day while sleep deprived on my 16th birthday. A day meant for celebration and joy, I spent seeing my friends die for you. I did 11 of the 12 Labors of Heracles for Athena's blessing. I failed on the last one because I didn't have any inner demons to conquer, so I failed by default. And finally," Percy bellowed; "I SWEAR ON LADY STYX THAT I DIDN'T COMMIT THESE ACCUSATIONS." Thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the room, Lady Styx responding to Percy's anger. "I mean, COME ON!? My fatal flaw is loyalty, so the fact that you could think this, warrants this; FUCK Y'ALL!" Percy said before flipping them off and back-flipping into Tartarus, the crack in the Throne Room closing after him. All eyes turned to Athena, Hades taking his sword from Zeus' neck and it hung limply at his side. Poseidon gripped his trident with white knuckles, his eyes dark with fury, the water in the ophiotaurus cage swirling madly. He was full battle armor, a regalia the other gods hadn't seen him in since the First Titanomachy. Even during the more recent wars, he was still in cavalry armor for his Hippocampi's sake. He threw his trident at her. It connected with her neck, pinning her between two of the points. She flew back into one of the Throneroom Pillars. Poseidon spoke with a deathly calm voice;

"Athena, from now on, I renounce my relationship to you as Uncle. Any demigod child or mortal husband you have from now on will be killed by any water they encounter. If they take a bath, a shower, swim in the ocean or a river, they will die. If they sleep, their blood will refuse to flow, and they will die of Hypoxia. You will know all about that when you can't breathe in Tartarus. I am one nanometer from usurping your father and banishing you. I could if I wanted to, he always was the weakest of the Big Three." All eyes widened and turned to Poseidon, he was never one to break threats.

"But. today, I was going to make an announcement until we killed my son. Oceanus and Polybotes are rising, and they wish to wrest control of the the Seas and release Typhon. And we just sent our only hope in this war to Tartarus. There are no other water demigods powerful enough to kill Polybotes alongside me. Well fucking done you idiots. I'm genuinely surprised that I could be related to you, because, normally, Brains are hereditary. For a wisdom goddess, you are a total fucking numbskull. And… STOP GLARING AT ME APHRODITE! You don't get to play the moral high-ground! You are nothing more than the Goddess of being a WHORE!" She looked genuinely taken aback by this, but then turned back to her phone and smirked. Hephaestus used his left hammer and destroyed the phone in her hands, and used the right hammer to smash her jaw.

"Wipe that awful smirk off your face. You were not the only one forced to marry someone they didn't love. So say goodbye to my celestial bronze handcuffs and dildos for raping demigods, Have fun with yourself and your loose twat. You loose twat." He spat, before he picked up his throne and carried it over next to Hestia's.

"How many demigods has she raped?" Artemis asked, mortified.

"Far too many, Artemis, she seems to like Hunters. Remember Orion? That was _Aphrodite_." He spat, before continuing. "She is responsible for every murder of a male demigod by Phoebe. She is also responsible for Artemis' five year coma after repairing Phoebe's virginity." Artemis was clearly close to ripping Aphrodite's head off. She mentally asked Hephaestus for a few sets of those handcuffs to use on her, which he accepted. She flashed behind Aphrodite and chained her to her throne.

"I didn't know you were into bondage Artemis, and a public fetish? I'm impressed." While Artemis would've normally immediately killed her for saying that, she had a better idea.

"Actually, I have a better idea." She slapped Aphrodite's cheek, sending her head rocketing back into the throne.

"I happen to know that while you like giving torture, you hate receiving it, and I wonder how Phoebe would feel about this." Aphrodite's eyes widened,but before she could say anything, Artemis knocked her out, placed a hastily scrawled note explaining the situation to Phoebe, and sent her to her tent.

"If you weak milk-drinkers have no more false apologies for me, I'm gonna go enjoy Phoebe's handiwork. Council Dismissed." And the Supporters of Percy flashed out until only Hestia was left, calming the raging hearth.

 **Line Break:**

1 Hour Later:

On the way down, Percy felt all of the Olympians try to bless him, and Hestia make him her champion, he accepted, but he rejected the blessings of the Olympians who voted against him. He landed surprisingly softly, as last time he landed on jagged cliff edges and black obsidian. He landed in a river, which he quickly realized was horrible, as any of the Five Rivers of the Underworld was bad news. He wasn't in the Styx, because he felt no pain. He wasn't in the Cocytus because he felt actually quite content. He wasn't in the Lethe because he remembered who he was, and he wasn't in the Acheron, because his brain wasn't being taken over by his pain center until he was a mindless pain zombie. That left one option, the Phlegethon. He realized that Hestia's champion wouldn't be affected by a river of fire, and he could feel his wounds from the mistreatment at the hands of Ares. He almost didn't want to leave until he was awoken by a small, slight hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes, taking in the familiar river water, and saw a nymph, specifically, Phlegethon, one of the original 5 River Nymphs. He quickly stooped into a deep bow, on one knee as he had great respect for this deity. She started chuckling, which confused Percy.

"Rise, Perseus. Any who can bathe in the Styx, the Cocytus and The Phlegethon deserves my respect." She said, a smile prevalent in her voice.

"Thank you, Lady Phlegethon." Percy said.

"Just Phlegethon is well enough Perseus, though I prefer Phleggy. I detest formalities." She said.

"Then why do you use them?" Percy asked, a cheeky smile on his face, and some of his trademark mirth re-entering his eyes.

"I do not, Perseus!" She gasped.

"Then stop calling me Perseus, Phleggy." An adorable orange blush crept onto her face.

"Sorry, Percy." Percy smiled and cupped her chin with his hand and made her look up at him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"That blush is turning even deeper." He said before drawing away and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, uh, listen, the Rivers Council kind of heard about what happened with you and Annabitch." Percy was listening intently until the nickname, at which point he started chuckling heavily. Phleggy noticed how contagious his laugh was, it started out as a deep chuckling before it turned high and raucous. (Think Sips_' laugh from the Yogscast.)

"If I may ask Phleggy, why didn't you immediately kill me when I entered your domain?"

"Because, Percy, you saved two of my sisters, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"I did?" Percy asked, clearly taken aback.

"Yes. You see Percy, when we were sired by Pontus, he saw us as any father would his daughters, and as such, he couldn't bring himself to consume us as was Kronos's desire. He kept us secret until the First Titanomachy was toppled, he gave us to Hestia. If you'll notice, each of us has our own domain, and a minor domain of Hestia's. She blessed us and we took the form of the Rivers of the Underworld. Styx is the Guardian of Oaths and the River of Invulnerability, but she is also the River of Hope. But when Hestia gave up her throne, that domain grew weaker, and she turned into the River of Broken Hopes. You restored her throne and saved my Sister. Cocytus was the River of Perseverance, did you feel a swell in your power after your nosebleed woke Gaea? That was Cocytus's power returning, and her blessing. She no longer lures mortals from the Fields of Asphodel into her River, she let them all go.

 **Welcome to a new story. Let's see where it goes. You can find me under God1643 on if you want more of my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

No real surprise, Percy was shocked when Phleggy began her story, but as she listed her reasons, it slowly dawned on him how much he really did affect the lives of Gods he had never met.

"Wait, so what are the gods doing right now? Forgetting about me?" Percy asked, and Phleggy smiled.

"No, actually they're getting a massive scolding from my Sisters and Hestia. Your father also threatened to usurp Zeus." Percy outright laughed at that.

"Good, it's about time that old paranoid bastard faded." Phleggy looked taken aback at Percy's bitter tone.

"Percy. Look at me." She spoke firmly, demanding attention. "Those people may have voted against you, but it was before evidence and quite a few still had grudges. Acheron is the Keeper of Grudges and she barely gets business from the mortals, and there's seven billion of them. When you're immortal, you take a long time to process grudges, think about it, it can take a mortal several years to get over a grudge, so it would be several centuries for a god, or even millennia in Athena and Ares' case. Athena for her daughter not following in her footsteps and hating Poseidon's children, and Ares for you beating him at the age of twelve."

"That just further proves my point of why I hate them. They voted before evidence, and that they keep grudges in the first place."

"Perseus Theseus Jackson! I wanted to keep you calm about this so I could tell you of the encroaching third war. Don't respond, you are gonna ask me why you should help them. The first step in this war if the enemy wins is to kill your father and loose Typhon! Oceanus and Polybotes have risen and wish to wipe the slate clean of Olympian control under the Seas. Please, they polluted my sister with mortal's broken dreams with their cruel ruling ideology, they cannot be allowed to kill my Patron, who is your aunt, I might add, and your father. I could kill you right now, which is why you will be my instrument on Earth. Get over your betrayal and go take it out on some stupid fucking titans! Then you can scream at Zeus when they hand out awards!" Percy was shocked as Phlegethon's voice gradually escalated until she was not only screaming herself hoarse, but swearing as well.

"Understood, Lady Phlegethon, bring me to Olympus and you can join in scolding the Olympians." Percy bowed his head, and flipped up the hood on the hoodie Hades had given him. It rapidly changed into a cloak , covering his broad, lean swimmer's frame and swirling in patterns of souls. It was like Thalia's shield to the real Aegis, but in the sense of Thanatos' cloak, but larger, with Thanatos' thin frame and 6'3" height dominated by Percy's broad torso and 6'7" height. Phleggy nodded curtly, concern and regret shining in her fiery eyes. She placed her hand on Percy's shoulder, a flash of electricity shooting up her arm at the touch. They flashed into the flames of the Hearth, Percy staying inside and Phlegethon stepping out.

That was the first time, Percy observed an Olympian meeting regarding him, but certainly not the last.

In fact, the history was basically repeating itself in the present, 500 years later. (Shocker.)

Line Break:

Hestia had adopted a child after his father and stepmother were killed, by a mugger, driven mad by Erebus. Hestia gave the boy shelter, comfort and warmth. (Lol, fire pun.) He saved Ares after he came close to fading, weed had become totally legal, and no one had any animosity anymore, except for the boy, named Leander. He gave a fraction of the animosity he held for Erebus was enough to not only heal Ares, but swell his power to levels unseen since World War II. Percy had changed in the five centuries he had been under the Rivers' control. He had grown dark. He rarely smiled, except with the demigods he saved from horrible lives like he had with Gabe, and took them to camp, or to the Hunters of Artemis. Artemis had been tasked with catching this boy, which she hadn't, a massive stroke to her pride. She had once laid a gauntlet of traps for him to negotiate while carrying a young male demigod to camp that had a leg in a splint. He had navigated through the flawlessly camouflaged traps like he put them there himself, as Artemis and her Hunters watched in amazement. A meeting was occurring on the Winter Solstice, and the River's Council was called to attend by Lady Styx. Of course, Phlegethon attending meant Poseidon remembering his beloved son's banishment, so animosity was guaranteed to occur between the Big Three, well, more so than usual. Phlegethon and Percy appeared in the Hearth, and Phlegethon stepped outside, took her throne and Zeus called the meeting to order.

Hestia gave Phlegethon a nod, which she returned, thankful that Hestia understood that Percy had to stay inside.

"And another thing, That Man was the Savior of Olympus. Anyone with that title obviously doesn't deserve Tartarus!" Cocytus was screaming, her rage powerful enough to quell her constant inconsolable wails of sadness.

"Except for that pig Heracles." Phlegethon stepped out of the fires. "That cunt deserves worse than Sisyphus." Phlegethon spoke, turning Zeus' bored, arrogant face cherry red.

"My son will not be spoken about in such a manner."

"NEITHER WILL PERSEUS! " Poseidon bellowed at Zeus, his trident poised to impale Zeus' throat, already drawing some ichor from his jugular.

"But you do that anyway brother." Zeus, for the second time in his immortal life, since that day, paled in fear. The Throne Room sat in a hostile silence for multiple minutes.

"About time." A voice boomed, deep chuckling echoing throughout the room, and two figures walked through the door. One wore a midnight black assassin's outfit accented with teal blue and a large naginata hung across his back, and a stygian iron sword hung on each hip. The other figure, the one on the left, had a similar outfit, but a hood instead of a spiked helm, which hid all but his mouth and blonde stubble. The figure on the left, (Blue), spoke again.

"Please, entertain me with another fucking war, after the TWO that happened a mere half Millennium ago!" The figure said, escalating after his first pause. Red put his hands up, palms out, and made a motion like he was pushing someone into a chair; all the gods were forcefully pushed into their thrones by an invisible force.

"Allow me to introduce the River's Child, Alpha, our champion. And his right hand, Beta." Lady Styx said, regaining some of her composure.

"What gives you the right to interrupt an Olympian Council?!" Zeus thundered. (LOL.)

"The right? The RIGHT?! I have the ONLY right, Child of Rhea. I have the right to interrupt an Olympian Council because it was an Olympian Council that interrupted my life and destiny, all those years ago." Alpha spat.

"Who are you two?" Athena asked, her curiosity outweighing her hatred of being forced to ask a question she didn't know the answer to.

"Two who deserved Elysium. Let's leave it at that. I know generic answers drive you crazy, Daughter of Metis." Red seemed to half-heartedly smile at the mention of Metis' name.

"You seem to be both Roman and Greek, calling me based on my Matriarchal relationship. Hmm, an enigma. This irritates me, tell me who you are." Athena said, remaining composed until the last words, when she suddenly let some of her godly energy outwards, putting off an aura of compulsion to answer her. Alpha answered with one of his own, radiating dark energy, pure power and dominance.

"Kneel to your superior, Pallas Athena." He stated, and she could not resist, it was like charm-speaking, but with far too much power to even consider resisting.

"Crawl over to me." Athena seemed to struggle, but her body had other plans. Alpha summoned a throne, and put his feet up on Athena's back.

"Continue with the meeting, Child of Rhea. At the end, and only at the end, will Athena be set free from my control. I have my own petition when all annual business is completed." Alpha said in a bored tone. Zeus was cherry red before, now he legitimately had smoke coming out of his ears.

"I always knew that head was nothing but hot air." Beta snidely commented to Acheron, who began giggling uncontrollably, only made worse by the little tickles Beta gave to her through the back of her chair. Zeus managed to hear what he said and threw his master bolt at Beta. Alpha's hand shot out and gripped the bolt, he cracked it over his knee, and chucked the two halves to his left and right. Zeus, enraged flew out of his chair, shrinking to Alpha's size. Their swords clashed, neither giving an inch, staring each other down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"ENOUGH!" Lady Styx shouted. "Phlegethon! Control your Champion! Zeus, if you do not stop right now, I will use your oath violation against you and force you to fade!"

This shut Zeus up quickly, but it definitely didn't shut up Alpha, who needed Beta and Ares to restrain him from ripping Zeus' head off. Ares was struggling and called Apollo and Hermes over to hold him off. Artemis attempted to sedate him with a tranquilizer arrow, which embedded itself thoroughly in his shoulder, injecting him with the sedative. He kept struggling, with what looked renewed effort, almost as if he hadn't had any adrenaline in his system until the arrow.

"Dear Hades! That was enough to knock out five elephants!"

"You… will need more… than that to take out Alpha." Beta panted out. "He once took 15 of them from your huntresses, my lady." He continued. Hestia walked over to Alpha, placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered a few words into his ear.

"You do realize being stronger than Ares is going to make Aphrodite fuck you right?" She said.

"Yup, which we can do on top of Zeus' grave." Alpha said, clenching his jaw, he was mad enough to forget he hated Aphrodite, which was very, very mad. Phlegethon walked over to intervene. She raised a hand and backhanded him, which immediately had him standing straight up, arms at sides.

"Can you behave?" She said, he nodded curtly, clearly unhappy about the use of the subconscious behavior trigger she had ingrained in him. He stood back in his confident carriage. He flicked his hand at Athena in the direction of her throne and she shyly got up and walked back over, head down, rubbing her left arm with her right. Zeus, at this point, sat back down and Hera was glaring at him, clearly displeased that his pride had gotten the better of him.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to allow my pride to take me over." He said, squeezing her hand. She allowed a smile to return to her face. Zeus had recalled his original love for Hera and hadn't had a demigod child in over 200 years.

"Well, let's move on. Shall we address the war in the Oceans?" Alpha asked, somewhat bored.

"How did you know of the War, we have kept it secret for 500 Years?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm the adopted son of the five Original Water Nymphs. I have swam in all five rivers. I have traversed the bottom of the Marianas Trench as a favor to a friend. ( **Easter Egg.)** Two unwelcome presences of power in the domain I frequent would not go unnoticed." Alpha said. That was when the gods noticed that it was not blue fabric on his cloak, but translucent and flexible ice.

"Now. To the matter at hand, do you want me to kill the Titan and Giant or do you want me to train the demigods at Camp Half-Blood so they can defend against the massive army of monsters crawling through the remnants of the Labyrinth right now? Up to you."

"WHAT? Why didn't you lead with that?!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"Because the gods I respect either have no children or have children who won't die from a few monsters." Alpha spat at Aphrodite. The thing to understand is that Percy had forgiven all the gods, except for Aphrodite and Athena, it was mandatory for Phlegethon's training. Even Zeus. Although that had taken a while and he hadn't started until Zeus stopped cheating on Hera, but he didn't want him dead, mainly because Thalia would be distraught, she was a total daddy's girl.

"You dare disrespect me? Puny Demigod? I can make your life a living hell!" She shrieked, which pushed Alpha over the edge.

"YOU ALREADY DID!" Alpha shouted. "DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME? THE INNOCENT YOU BANISHED FROM HIS HOME AND LIFE?!" Percy threw off his hood, revealing his identity. His sea green eyes were dark olive with fury, and his sclera was glossy black in his left eye, as a result of the machinery that kept his brain operating leaking oil. His face had changed awfully, a smooth plate of asteri-sidirou, or "Star-Iron" ran up his left cheek and over part of his scalp.

"This metal is only here because you ordered Eros Junior to kill me. Has he reformed yet? I guess not, because I killed him three times over in Tartarus before he could. Do you sense love powers in my disguise? That's the power of his bow radiating out from this face plate. It's why I disguise it with tan skin and stubble in the Mist!"

"My son…" Poseidon said, getting over his shock.

"Hey, Dad." Percy said, a smile instantly returning to his face.

Poseidon shrunk down to human size, bolting over to Percy, Percy ran to him meeting him halfway with a force that shook the earth where they met. Tears cascaded down both of their faces.

When they let each other go, Poseidon grew a little and placed a kiss on his forehead, then continued growing and sat back down, his depression gone from his face. Percy flipped his hood back held his hand out and both halves of the bolt flew to each one.

"Apollo, could you lend me some plasma?" He asked, to which Apollo shot a ball of blinding purple light towards Percy. Percy used his power and held the ball in the air.

"Zeus, would you summon a lightning bolt to hit my right end of the bolt in three, two, one." Upon the end of the countdown the bolt struck the weapon and Percy slammed the two sides together, with the plasma in the middle. The two dead blue sides were reinvigorated with the lightning, and the bolt crackled just as it once did.

"Here you are, Zeus. A gesture of reconciliation on behalf of my second in command." Percy said, and tossed Zeus the bolt.

"It might have been a while otherwise before you could get the Hekatonkheires to craft you a new one. I will leave for Camp Half-Blood at once. Goodbye Uncle. I formally reclaim you as my family. Except for Mrs. Brains and Mrs. Beauty over there." Percy said, jabbing a finger in their direction. Aphrodite went red and Athena looked down in shame.

"Percy, apologize for breaking the bolt in the first place." Acheron said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began. Percy mumbled an apology and before he could be asked to apologize better, summoned water from the Ophiotaurus cage and vapor traveled right next to Thalia's Pine. Peleus violently shook off the rainwater and postured to attack Percy.

"Whoa, Boy. It's just me, remember me?" Percy said, sticking out a clenched fist for Peleus to sniff. Peleus took an inhale and licked his hand. His face softening and his body drooping, just like how Mrs O'Leary used to.

I walked down into the camp and was tapped on the shoulder.

"Come on Beta, you're gonna tell me you don't want to go back. I'm gonna tell you you're under orders from Zeus and you can't." I said, turning around, meeting his pleading eyes above his half mask, covering his mouth. "And another thing, Put your hood up, you can have the half mask down but that hood stays up at all times, got it?" He nodded sullenly and pulled his hood up, clearly unhappy about it.

"Hello? Are you new to the camp?" A camper asked, walking up to us. I pulled away a few folds of my cloak and revealed my bead necklace, ten beads hung on the cord from my eight summers and two wars: A Bolt, Fleece, Erymanthean Boar Tusk, Labyrinth, Empire State Building, Scythe, Amalthea's Horn, Roman Helmet, Giant Head, and Gaea.

"I have not been here for many years, but I am by no means a rookie. Where is Chiron?" The girl was still in shock by the beads, only the Immortal Councillors had those exact beads, and even then, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Nico and Clarisse didn't have those exactly.

"Ira! Ari! Go fetch Chiron! We have a returnee to welcome!" A raven haired boy shouted, sauntering over to the girl, Thyia, and squeezing her ass.

"Get off me, you pig." She spat at him in disgust. He decided to do it again, this time, using his superior strength to pull her close and openly grope her. Percy took a step forward and pulled her away.

"She said stop. That means stop. Do you want it in Greek? Latin? French? Spanish? I can do that if you want."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy said, raising himself up, which was still about eight inches shorter than Percy.

"I'm your superior. You listen to me." Percy said, showing his beads.

"I'm Roman. A son of Jupiter." The boy said in response, smiling smugly. Percy pulled his sleeve up, revealing his brand marks, five hundred and five years, (Percy kept track.) a war and killing Gaea, they spiraled around his forearm and trailed up his deltoid.

"I'm under your father's orders, and I'm still your superior. I'm superior even to your Preator, Jason Grace. I mentored him, Smoothie." (Smoothie is the slang name for no lines of service.) The boy paled, and straightened. A greek to be accepted into the Roman Legion was no easy feat, especially when they branded, they discontinued that practice about ten years ago.

"Name and Cohort, Smoothie."

"Cloven Hunt, Son of Jupiter and Ruith Grefina. First Cohort, Sir!" The boy said, roman discipline hadn't changed in 500 years apparently.

"About Face! Lead me to Chiron." Percy commanded.

"What is your name?" Thyia asked, staring at Percy's arm.

"None of your concern. Call me Alpha. This quiet guy behind me trying to hide in the shadows, is Beta. He's the Sage of the Order of the Azure Banner, the order I and two others started about 500 years ago. I'm the Ace, the two co-founders are the Lieutenants of the Order."

"How are you alive then? The Lotus Casino?" She asked, curiosity edging into her voice. Percy let out a chuckle.

"No, I was given immortality by the Council of the Five Rivers. Beta, go announce your presence to Code 14, no one else, and speak to no one. Anyone tries to stop you or hassle you, tell them you're under the orders of Zeus and walk past. Understood?"

"Yes, Ace." Beta said, perking up at the opportunity to tell his brothers in the Hermes Cabin he was alive. **(Can you guess who it is yet?)** Percy walked up the stairs on the Big House Porch and walked in without knocking, which he regretted. Lady Tyche, goddess of Luck, and Chiron were making out. He was in a younger form with no beard in his wheelchair, Tyche's legs draped over his and her arms around his neck. Percy closed the door and cleared his throat.

"Taking after your sons, Chiron?" Percy said, flipping down his hood and hanging his over cloak on the hat rack.

"Percy? My boy, dear gods what happened to your face?"

"I fought with Eros Junior. Four times, that's all. Although let me guess, this is your way of ensuring Lady Luck is on your side?" Percy said with a chuckle, Tyche blushed a deep gold, and Chiron climbed out of the wheelchair and gave Percy a hug.

"I can't believe you have returned, we all assumed you'd died in Tartarus."

"Chiron, seriously? Who did you think dropped the demigod children off here when there weren't enough satyrs to go around?" Percy said with a smile, flashing his asteri-sidirou teeth on the left side of his face before the tan skin and pearly white grew over it revealing how he once looked, without the original mirth in his eyes, a few scars, and black sclera in his left eye, that was permanent.

"Zeus sent me to train for the war, and the River Council decided it was time for me to come out of the shadows. Would you mind announcing my presence at the campfire tonight?"

"Are you certain that that's the best idea? Leo and Piper are gonna kill you when they find out you were alive all this time."

"I can handle the Human Torch and Beauty Queen." Percy said with his trademark lopsided smirk.

"Good to see you again Horse Boy. You too, Tyche. Maybe you would consider giving Chiron a little Felix Felicis? Eh?" Percy said before bolting out of the house, a golden faced Tyche hot on his heels, drawing attention from the campers.

 **Have fun with this chapter, 2117 words, not half bad, if I say so myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey! Who are you?" An accusatory voice called out when Percy took a step into the Poseidon Cabin. Two children stood next to each other, a girl, about 14, and a boy about 10.

Percy felt a slight a pang in his dead heart about the situation, the sight reminded him of Bianca and Nico.

"New sibling." He gruffly called back, flipping his hood down and pulling up his half mask in one swift movement.

"I don't believe you. Poseidon hasn't had another demigod child."

"I'm a returnee." He said simply back. The boy seemed to take this as enough and walked up to Percy, sticking a hand out for Percy to shake. Percy did, deliberately using his right hand so the mechanics in his left arm didn't crush the kids hand.

"Theseus. Nice to meet you."

"Huh, guess Theseus is a common name among Poseidon demigods. My middle name's Theseus. Just call me Alpha. I'm the Champion of the Five Rivers of the Underworld. Nice to make your acquaintance." The boy grew a face of awe and the girl just scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking Santa Claus." The girl said.

"Language, young one. And I am, I could prove it to you, if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said sarcastically.

"Follow me then." Percy began at a brisk walk to the Hypnos Cabin. He walked in and dunked his head into the Lethe Water basin, against the protests of the Hypnos campers. He stood back up and combed his fingers through his wet hair.

"Told you, Champion of the Rivers." Her jaw dropped along with everyone in the Hypnos cabin.

"Clovis!" Percy called.

"Wha? When?! How many monsters?!" Clovis awoke with a start.

"Your dad says hi." Percy said and walked away to the arena, leaving a stunned Clovis behind. Percy walked the dirt paths to the arena, reminiscing on how many times he had done that as an adolescent. His first time he walked in he had been awed, until he was welcomed in by Luke, loaning him his leather chestplate and wearing no armour, Clarisse had scoffed him off, saying;

"A true son of Hermes indeed." Luke had flashed her a cocky smile, but even Percy then saw the hurt in his eyes. Percy was knocked out of his reverie the second he crossed the portcullis into the Arena by a voice he unfortunately knew.

"Hey! Newbie! What do you think you are doing? This is Ares' Cabin time." Percy ignored the booming aggressive voice of Clarisse and walked over to the training area and shed his cloak, revealing his toned body and rippling muscles.

He grabbed his swords and kept them in their sheath, quickly removing the entire assembly and placing it on the table to the left of the portcullis along with his cloak.

He walked over to the punching bag and cranked up the resistance knob to "Chaos' Shield.", The highest listed and one he had never seen attempted. Beckendorf had taken a sledge to it on the "Atlas' Chest." setting, three below where it was now, and it hadn't budged.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Clarisse shouted again.

"And I ignored you!" He called back gruffly, setting to work on the bag, rocking the bag with each punch, throwing in a kick every once in awhile.

Before he knew it, Clarisse's electric spear, Maimer, had been swung like a baseball bat at his back, shattering on impact and slightly knocking him off balance but quickly recovering.

He turned around calmly, while tying his half mask up higher, revealing his beads. He shed his shirt, it was practically a sweat rag at this point.

"Ow. That hurt." Percy said, his voice dripping sarcasm. The entire Ares cabin was in shock and Clarisse was literally gaping. His hard abs and chiseled pecs made the Aphrodite girls who had been previously dreaming over the Ares boys, fall off the bleachers.

"It is not a good idea to allow your father's blessing to manifest itself in rage as opposed to invulnerability. That's code for drop the red aura." Percy said dryly. Clarisse' face reddened and her aura grew.

"Mark, toss me your spear, I'm gonna skewer this punk." She said through gritted teeth. Percy chuckled and went back to punching, the muscles in his back rippling like cobras under a blanket.

Clarisse began her lightning fast strikes and swirls of death, the Aphrodite girls gasped as the eye-candy was supposedly killed, and the Ares boys chuckled sadistically.

The only problem was that Percy was still punching, just with only one arm now. He was repeatedly grabbing the shaft of the spear as it came close to his skin, and redirecting it, before switching arms as Clarisse circled him, trying to kill him with more and more slashes and stabs.

The redirections happened too fast for even Clarisse to notice. When the blessing wore off, she walked away, smiling triumphantly. Percy went back to punching, a little harder now.

"Your form needs improvement. Your spear is too long given your torso breadth. Place your power hand lower and extend your front foot less." He said, through the punches.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I killed you!" She shouted.

"It takes more than one weak demigod that I trained in knife-play and sword-play to defeat the Champion of the Rivers Council." He said, walking over to the dial and grimacing that she had nudged it on her rampage.

"Huh, that's why the bag was moving was too much." He said, before cranking the resistance back to max.

"Are you a full blown retard? No one can use it on max resistance." An Ares boy called over.

"Then what was I doing this entire time?" He asked cheekily before setting back to work. The Aphrodite girls squealed even louder than before and ran to tell the Demeter girls and the Athena girls. Soon he had drawn quite a crowd of people blown away by his tireless training and utter strength.

"I don't believe it, he must have tampered with the knob so it says what he wants instead of the truth." Annabeth said.

"Then test it Spawn of Athena." He said, stepping back and away from the bag. Thunder rumbled in the sky, clearly Athena displeased with Percy disrespecting her favorite daughter.

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it! Shut it Owlhead!" The thunder rumbled deeply and then dissipated. All the campers were blown away that he didn't get vaporized from that.

"Well? Run at it or punch it, either one. I dare you to prove me wrong, spawn of the wisdom goddess." He spat at her, inflating her hubris. She charged at the punching bag, on impact flying back a good ten feet, clutching her shoulder and the bag hadn't moved. He set back to punching, the bag bouncing even further now. He heard whispers of "Freak." and "Monster.", and it was pushing him over the edge. His punches got heavier, until he finished with an earth-shattering right hook that sent the bag flying, both celestial bronze chains snapped in half.

"You insult me?! Your savior?! The one who took the mantle of two Prophecies for you?! The one hunted by Eros Juniour four times?! I gave everything for you bastards!" He shed his mask and de-activated his disguise, revealing his scarred face and metal grafts.

"I am Perseus Jackson! Savior of Olympus! Champion of Hestia and Poseidon and the Five Rivers of the Underworld! There are 47 Demi-gods among your ranks that I hand delivered because there weren't enough brave satyrs to handle the population! I lost my face to save this camp! I lost everything." He turned to Annabeth;

"I lost my first love." She broke into tears, and the girl from his welcome, Thyia, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His lip quivered, finally feeling compassion after 500 years.

He threw his arms around her and began sobbing into her shoulder. Clarisse, to everyone's surprise, walked over and wrapped her arms around his back. The Immortal Councillors and Titan War Veterans added their arms to the hug, until it was a 10 foot wide circle of demigods.

Heart wrenching sobs emanating from the centre. The others crying as well, the sobs of their rock, the shoulder they cried on during the two wars, the man who saved them from abusive relatives and brought them to camp, who mentored them breaking their hearts. The campers were blown away, the Legendary Percy Jackson, wrongfully convicted of horrible crimes, crying, in front of their very eyes.

The horrible wails and gut-crushing sobs, the dejected coughs and occasional hack tearing them up on the inside. Sherman and Mark, sons of Ares, were leaning on each other and crying on the edge of the circle.

"Brother!" A voice called out, cutting off the sobs while Percy whipped his head upward. His gaze met a single big calf brown eye.

"Tyson!" Percy called out before his wings shot out of his back and he flapped upward, landing again outside of the circle and crushing his gargantuan brother in a hug, he poured all his remaining emotions into the embrace, and for once, he heard the words he had heard out of his own mouth so many times.

"Brother… Air." Tyson said before Percy let him go and blushed. Ella came flying out of the woods, screeching and being chased by other harpies.

"Avyphe! Ionialle! Lerynore! Lyphilia! Cut that shit out!" Percy shouted and the harpies chasing Ella stopped just above the arena wall.

Ella flew over and perched on Tyson's shoulder and he reached up and stroked her feathers, calming her and ceasing her twitching. Percy's voice rang out again, and his wings flapped, raising him into the air.

"Come now! Is that anyway to treat your favorite troublemaker?" He called and the harpies swarmed him, patting his shoulder with their wings and welcoming him back in their gravelly voices. Lyphilia, the smallest, yet definitively most aggressive harpy perched on his shoulders and began preening his hair with her claws, drawing a hearty chuckle from Percy.

"Now, ladies, I trust you will stop treating my friend aggressively." Percy said, a slight edge in his voice. They nodded and flew off back into the woods, smiles on their faces for the first time in half a millenia.

"How the hell did you get the harpies to listen to you?! They don't listen to me! Everyone listens to me!" A voice called out from the crowd. It was a young man, approximately 17. He had a semi-defined jawline that was ever so slightly uneven, obnoxiously blue eyes, frown lines that reduced his attractiveness, and an ever so slightly crooked nose.

"They listen to me because I don't treat them like they aren't humans. Harpies flock to the pure of heart, and harass the cold-hearted. They sense the malice I see in your eyes and if you don't like being ignored, they ignore you." Percy said, knocking the campers out of their shock with them laughing at the brat finally being taken down a peg.

"Are you Roman or Greek son of the Lightning God?" Percy asked.

"Roman, My name is Maximus Cosconius Vestorius, and you will address me as Sir." He said confidently. A few of the campers paled, they had seen Maximus angry at defiance, and it wasn't pretty.

Percy's eyes widened before he couldn't hold it back any longer and began chuckling, before increasing in pitch and bending over clutching his stomach. He continued increasing in volume and pitch until he was rolling on the arena dirt, laughing so hard tears leaked down his face.

"Sir?!" Percy asked incredulously. "You want me to call you Sir?! Do you know to whom you speak?"

"Do you know to whom you speak, little newbie?" The boy shot back, haughtily with his hands on his hips.

"That's funny, calling me a newbie, smoothy. Take a look at my right arm." Percy responded coolly, receiving a rapidly reddening face from the Son of Jupiter. The Son of Jupiter took a cursory glance at Percy's arm and saw the brand marks.

"You would do well to recognize my experience, _Probatio_. I mentored your Preators, I am not someone to disrespect. Now, announce your Cohort to your superior officer."

The boy gulped; and answered in a small voice:

"First Cohort Sir." He answered, fear evident on his features now.

"Good. Now, I had planned to be introduced tonight at the campfire, where Chiron would announce why I have returned. But, seeing as how that ship has sailed, sunk, been burned with greek fire and fucked up the aft, I'll do it." Percy took a deep inhale and shouted loudly; "Everyone! To the Arena!" He announced, doing a shocking impression of Chiron. He gave a quick explanation;

"Blessing of Cocytus, anyone who has felt sorrow kinda teaches you their voice automatically, which, of course is everyone." He explained casually, drawing even more shocked gasps for the day.

"Welcome everyone, take your seats on the bleachers!" Chiron called out, stepping up besides Percy. He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Alright everyone! Quiet down!" Chiron called, silencing the questioning whispers and gasps at the punching bag.

"This is Percy Jackson, Champion of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, The Betrayed Hero, Bane of Kronos and Gaea, Friend to Iapetus, Damasen and Hypnos, Bearer of the Sky, Lightning Bringer and Savior of Olympus. With the formal introduction complete; I give Percy the floor."

"Hello." He said, voice resonating over the Arena sands. "I come bearing a message for all of you campers from the _Olympian Council_." He spat the last two words like venom.

"I am here to train you against the upcoming threat. Oceanus has laid claim to Kronos' Scythe, and with it, is controlling the reformed titans and the monsters loyal to Kronos. Oceanus is a shrewd tactician, and he is well aware that, without Poseidon, or the Sea's aid, we will fall in this war. I'll allow that to sink in." He stepped back, returning shoulder to shoulder with Chiron. Then, all hell broke loose, campers running around in panic and the Titan War Veterans shedding even more tears.

 **Hi guys, tell me what you think. I'm sorry I'm late, although I technically am not late. I update every Second day of each month, and each 16th day. Basically each 2 weeks. Bye guys, have a nice day, or night. Actually, have a nice both.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Read Through For AN)

Chapter 5: A Storm Is Brewing

Leo groaned as he clambered out of bed, surrounded by grumbling Hephaestus campers. Percy had been pushing them incredibly hard, even by the camp forge worker's standards.

There average schedule was as follows;

Wake up at 5:00 A.M.

Sprint to the Arena after a Jog around the Camp Boundary.

Sparring with blunt weapons until Noon.

Lunch, consisting of a 24 ounce burger, sweet potato fries and nectar-infused water. Any wasted food was punished with an extra hour of sparring the next day per ounce.

When the Aphrodite kids had refused to eat the burgers, they trained for 12 extra hours, which meant training until the next training day begun, which they also participated in; it was hilarious.

Followed by more sparring, sharp weapons like swords and spears for the others, but, the Hephaestus campers trained again with hammers, as did the other smiths. Until 5:00 P.M.

Even after 500 years of training, the Stoll Brothers and the rest of the Hermes Cabin had been all lean muscle. Now, after just a couple of days with Percy, they all had reached the level of the old Ares Children. Which, of course; meant that the Ares kids were complete mountains.

Jake Mason, the Immortal Co-Counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, had taken full command for the day as a result of Percy's personal training for the Counselors.

Now, I know what you must be thinking; "Personal Training? That must be a hangout session in disguise. Very sneaky…" But you would be incredibly wrong.

Their sessions were by far the most grueling, as revenge against his betrayers. Frank was required to go into his weakest transformation and pull a tractor tire around the Arena.

Hazel's task consisted of pulling against the chain that connected Frank to the tire with her power over metals, seems like a giant clusterfuck, right? It kind of is, to be honest. Jake hammered away endlessly on armour pieces, adding layers of mortal steel, completely disregarding the lightness of celestial bronze for the training weight.

Clarisse, Piper, Katie Gardner, Annabeth, and the Stoll Brothers meditated. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Meditation? That's easy compared to the others." Well, you'd be wrong. Their task was to keep a blank mind, with Percy's powers over the mind from Lethe, he gave them all an electric shock with each thought that he detected.

Between the Stoll's ADHD, Katie's worry for her garden, Annabeth endlessly creating strategies, and Clarisse's increasing thoughts of murdering Percy, it didn't go smoothly. The various others just ran around or pulled against Jonathan, Frank and Hazel's Son, in gigantopithecus form.

Having Hercules' twin daughters, Atlas and Badger, the Iris head counselor, Butch, and some advanced level Ares' Children actually made it a pretty fair match, that is until Jonathan started to sweat. Salt-water does usually help legacies of Poseidon. **I'm going to leave it there for this update. Just so everyone is aware, my only deadline is every 2nd of each month, any additional chapters are just when I feel like it.**


End file.
